1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices for preventing inadvertent actuation of a switch. More particularly the invention concerns a novel safety enclosure for enclosing a foot operated switch of the mechanical, electrical or pneumatic actuated type.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many types of machinery are operated by switches adapted to be actuated by the foot of the machine operator. Such systems are advantageous in that they permit free use of both hands of the operator at the time the machine is started.
While various types of foot operated switches are commonly used, mechanical or pneumatically actuated switches are the most popular. Mechanically actuated foot switches are typically either of the plunger or push button type, or the tumbler type. Pneumatically actuated foot switches usually comprise a deformable pneumatic bulb, or air cushion, which is deformed by the foot of the user to operate a remotely located switch mechanism.
Regardless of the particular type of foot operated switch involved, it presents a substantial hazard unless some type of protective device is used to prevent inadvertent actuation of the switch by the operator or by a passerby. If the switch is simply left exposed on the floor of the operational area, the operator or a passerby can accidentally step on the switch causing the machine which it controls to unexpectedly start. If this happens, the operator, or others in the area of the machine, can be seriously injured.
In the past, foot operated switches have typically been mounted in heavy metal enclosures which are open at the front but are designed to cover the top of the switch so that it cannot accidentally be stepped on. To operate the switch, the operator must first stick his foot into the interior of the enclosure between the top inner wall thereof and the switch. The operator must then exert downward pressure on the switch to operate it. This is extremely cumbersome and awkward. Further, because of its bulk, the housing itself frequently forms a substantial hazard in that it may easily be kicked or tripped over by the operator or by a passerby. Also such housings are generally quite costly to manufacture.
The protective device of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art devices in that it is light weight, easily operated, economical and yet totally effective in preventing accidental actuation of the various types of foot switches commonly in use.
The unique advantages of the device of the present invention will become readily apparent from the discussion which follows.